


Sick Turtle

by kumaneko



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chae Hyungwon-centric, Fainting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumaneko/pseuds/kumaneko
Summary: There was nothing unordinary happening in the morning when I woke up other than a slight pain in my head. But I thought it was because we've practiced until very late last night. I believe everyone felt about the same.Well... I was wrong.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while I'm not writing, even more so in English. English is not my mother language, if you find my grammar kinda wrong, please forgive me. Progress will be a little bit slow, I'm so sorry. Please be kind and patient to me. I hope you'll like what you read. Thank you in advance!

There was nothing unordinary happening in the morning when I woke up other than a slight pain in my head. Kihyun was nagging at me as he shaking my shoulder. I whined, held up my hand a little asking him to stop.

"I'm up. I'm up, Hyung," I said, tried to sit up.

My headache wasn't decreasing at all and I felt very tired. I thought it was because we've practiced dancing until very late last night. I believed everyone feels about the same. So, it was unordinary. It was normal.

"Hurry up, Hyungwon-ah. Take a shower and eat your breakfast. Otherwise, we're going to be late," said Kihyun.

"Okay, Hyung," I mumbled, jumped down from my bunk with my eyes half-opened. I lose my balance when my feet touched the ground. I suddenly felt dizzy. I felt like my bedroom was tilting to one side and I swayed. Kihyun quickly caught my arm, helped me regain my balance. He looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Hey, be careful," he said softly. "We can't afford someone get hurt in this busy time. Are you feeling okay? You look so pale, Hyungwon-ah."

When I felt a bit better, I looked at him. Even though I wanted to tell him the truth so I'll have permission to stay and sleep all day, I couldn't push aside the fact that we were busy with our comeback preparation. Every minute matter. So, I told him, "I'm fine, Hyung." I tried to smile even though I knew it wasn't convincing. "I'm just tired and a little dizzy before. But I'm okay now. Don't worry."

He didn't look convinced. He held out his hand against my forehead. He frowned. "You're warm, Hyungwon-ah. Just tell me the truth. Don't go if you don't feel good. I can ask Hongshik hyung to give you a day off."

I sighed.

"It's really nothing, Hyung. Maybe I'll feel better after a shower." I walked out my bedroom before Kihyun could say anything.

The other members were sitting around the dining table, savoring their breakfast without talking. They were clearly as tired as I was. Who was I to complain a little headache? Minhyuk, on the other hand, looked bright. He looked at me and waved excitedly. He smiled widely. Our sunshine, indeed.

"Hurry take a shower, Hyungwon-ah! I've fried some shrimps that you like!"

I smiled back and nodded. Even though I didn't feel like eating, I couldn't let them know. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I felt somewhat better after that. The pain in my head slowly decreasing and completely disappeared when I sat beside Changkyun and ate my breakfast. I smiled at Kihyun, I think he could see that I really feel better. He smiled back at me genuinely.


	2. Two

I've intended to take a painkiller but unfortunately, there were none left in our medicine cabinet. I knew Wonho hyung might have some, but I didn't want to let them worry about me. So, I climbed into our van hoping my headache won't come back. I slept along the way, letting my body rested.

"Hyungwon-ah, wake up. We're here."

I felt someone patted my knee. I opened my eyes, feeling drowsy. Minhyuk grinned at me and patted my knee once again. "Come on, sleepy head. You can sleep again while our stylist put on your make up and do your hair."

I nodded and suddenly the pain came back and hit me really hard. I couldn't hide it. I winced, I groaned. My body bowed forward with my both hands holding my head. I really wanted to cry but I hold my tears. I didn't want to ruin our schedule.

"Hey! Are you okay?" asked Minhyuk, worriedly. "Hyungwon-ah?"

I lifted my head, forced myself to smile playfully. "Yes, yes... I'm okay," I said quickly. I... I'm just really sleepy."

Minhyuk laughed. "Don't be silly! You scared me!"

"Sorry, hyung."

"Hurry up, okay?" He said before running into the building. We were going to have a photoshoot there.

 

\----

"Are you feeling okay, Hyungwon? You're sweating a lot, I can't put on your makeup like this." She put her palm on my forehead. "Aigoo, you're burning."

The stylist noona who was doing my make up stared at me. She looked concern. Honestly, I felt like dying. I regretted my decision not to stay at home resting. At this point, I knew it was useless to lie to her. I blinked slowly, sighing. I could feel my body shivering. Fortunately, they gave me a quite thick clothing today even though I still felt cold.

"I have a headache," I replied. My voice sounded so weak, I surprised my self. "And... freezing."

"Have you take any medicine?"

I shook my head. "We didn't have any painkiller at the dorm."

"Okay. I'll go tell your manager first. I don't think you can--"

"No, Noona. Don't tell anyone, please? This photoshoot is important," I said, weakly. "I can manage."

"How?" she asked. "I can't even put on your makeup, Hyungwon. No, I can't let you work like this."

"Noona...," I sulked. "Just let me sleep for a while, you can do others' makeup first then come back to me. Trust me, I'll be better by then."

She looked at me with disbelief. But then she gave up and agreed. "But if your condition worsens, I'll tell your manager." After that, she left but back again brought me a painkiller and a glass of water. She asked me to take it and then I drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update. I'm trying my best to write in English. I hope it's not that bad...


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update, my life kinda busy it's hard to find free time to write. I hope I can update the next chapter sooner. Thank you so much for reading!

Kihyun’s PoV

 

Hyungwon was too innocent sometimes. Especially today. He was so wrong if he thought no one notices his sickness, especially me, who woke him up this morning and felt his worryingly warm body and the way his body losing balance. I could see he wasn’t getting better. He slept all the way in the van, looking all pale with a tinge of pink flush on his cheeks. But I didn’t say a word because if he insisted to hide it, he must have a good reason. Or maybe not. I don’t know. At least, I kept looking upon him. Minhyuk told us about what just happened with Hyungwon in the van, he didn’t believe Hyungwon will tell him that he was only sleepy when he was clearly in pain. We decided to silently take care of him.

“How is he?” I asked our stylist who just got back after did Hyungwon’s make up. “He is sick, isn’t he?”

“Oh, so you guys already knew it?” She looked relieved somehow. “He has a fever. It’s quite high to be honest. He kept sweating a lot I couldn’t put on make up on him.”

Minhyuk sighed. “Why does he hide it from us? He could just tell the truth so he can rest. I can’t understand his way of thinking sometimes.”

“I believe he doesn’t want to be a burden to us,” Shownu said calmly.

“With our tight schedule, I think I will do the same if I were him,” added Wonho.

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I pretended to believe his lies,” I said with a tone of regret. “I’m not aware that his sickness is this bad.”

“I’ll see what I can do to make this photo shoot going easier to him,” said Shownu. “Maybe he can take the bedroom setting so at least he can lay down.”

“That’s a good idea,” said Jooheon, and Changkyun added, “I’m going to tell manager-hyung.”

I nodded in agreement. “I’ll go check on Hyungwon then.”

“I’ll go with you,” said Minhyuk, clucking his tongue.

“By the way, I just gave him a painkiller,” our stylist told us. “I think it’s better to let him sleep for a while. Hopefully, he will feel better so I can try putting his make up if afterward.”

“Bring this with you,” Wonho hands his hoodie to me, “I believe he needs it.”

So then I and Minhyuk walking towards Hyungwon who was sleeping on makeup stool.

“I think we should move him so he can lay on his back,” Minhyuk suggested. “His body will be in pain if he sleeps here.”

“We can move him to that sofa,” I said, pointing to a black leather sofa in the corner of the room. “Can you carry him or should we wake him up?”

Minhyuk licked his lower lip. “Obviously I can’t, Kihyun-ah. But maybe if we do it together—”

“Let me do it.” Shownu hyung appeared behind us. He walked past us carefully picked Hyungwon up bridal style. Hyungwon didn’t stir a bit. That was kinda worrying even though we all know how Hyungwon is a deep sleeper. After laying him down on the sofa, Shownu turned to us, looked frustrated. “I don’t think he can keep up with this photo shoot,” he began, “I think his fever is too high.”

“Do you think we need to take him to the hospital?” asked Minhyuk, his eyes widened.

I knelt down facing his sleeping figure and put the back of my hand against his forehead. Shownu-hyung was right, his fever was too high. His breathing was heavy, he was sweating his bangs stick to his skin. “I don’t know. We have to measure his temperature first, if it’s not over 40 degrees Celcius, we don’t have to take him to the hospital,” I said to both of my hyungs.

As I said this, I heard someone whimpered.

“Hyungwon-ah? How are you feeling?” I asked, brushing off his bangs from his forehead, wiping his sweats using my sleeve.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re nothing but fine,” Shownu said firmly. “You have a fever. A high one.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.”

“It’s not the time to say sorry,” I told him gently. “But I think you shouldn’t do this photoshoot. You are too sick.”

Minhyuk suddenly knelt beside me, holding a water bottle. “Drink,” he said shortly. I help Hyungwon sit and let him drink.

“I’ll ask manager hyung to take you to the hospital,” Shownu said, already turned around to call our manager.

“No, Hyung,” Hyungwon chimed in. His voice was hoarse and weak. “I can do this. I already feel better.”

“It’s because of the painkiller,” said Minhyuk.

“I promise, I will go back to our dorm after my shoot done.” Hyungwon forced himself to smile.

Even though I didn’t like it, Hyungwon is an adult, he got to make his own choice. I looked at Shownu and he raised his eyebrows and then nodded.

“Just take it easy, okay? If you feel bad, you must tell us,” said Shownu.

“I promise.”

“Get some more sleep then. We still have thirty minutes before the photo shoot begin,” I told him.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short update. Sorry...  
> I'll try to update sooner! Thank you for reading and giving me kudos. That means a lot to me.

Hyungwon’s PoV

I vaguely heard a woman’s voice in my light sleep. I recognized it as the stylist noona’s voice. I heard she was asking permission to do my make up. I nod weakly and fell back to sleep. Around fifteen minutes later, someone was shaking my shoulder gently.

“Hyungwon-ah, it’s time for the shoot.”

I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was hazy but I could say it was Kihyun kneeling beside me.

“How are you feeling now?” he asked.

I blinked several times until my vision cleared. “Better,” I said with my hoarseness. I did feel better and I knew it was because the painkiller. But that was better than nothing.

“Okay, I believe you,” said Kihyun. “But promise me, if you feel bad later, you must tell one of us. Okay? We don’t want you forcing yourself.”

Then he helped me stand up, walking with me to the set. I felt very tired but at least I could manage to walk without swaying or even fell. He brought me to the bedroom set and I couldn’t be more thankful. This set will make everything easier for me. I don’t have to stand on my feet.

The photographer asked me to lay down and act like I was sleeping. Kihyun laid beside me. I did good, I think, until I felt very very sleepy. 

I couldn’t open my eyes anymore. 

My body felt heavy. 

And I drowned into darkness.


	5. Five

Kihyun’s PoV

I couldn’t stop worrying about Hyungwon. He laid by my side and I could feel his body heat on my skin. I could hear that he also had trouble breathing. I held his hand, squeezed him and felt better when he squeezed my hand back. The photoshoot went well in the beginning. Hyungwon could offer all sleeping pose demanded by the photographer. Thankfully, the photographer already knew about Hyungwon’s condition so he didn’t ask for too much. Instead, he asked me to keep changing poses.

“For the last set of shots, can both of you sit? You can lean on the bed headboard,” asked the photographer. “Minhyuk and Changkyun will join us.”

While we were waiting for Minhyuk and Changkyun, I nudged Hyungwon’s shoulder gently. Seemed like he fell asleep in the middle of the shoot. I still held his hand. He was still gripping my hand weakly. He really looks like a baby when sleeping.

“Won-ah,” I called him. “Wake up, you need to sit.”

He didn’t budge. I tap his cheek and feeling worrier than before because his temperature was so high. He was sweating a lot, looked very pale instead of pink flushed on his cheek. I started panicking. I didn’t feel good about this. I tried to shake his shoulder and his whole body shook like he didn’t have anymore energy left. And his grip on  my hand got loose.

"HYUNGWON!"

“What’s wrong, Kihyun-ah?” I heard Minhyuk as he join me on the bed, sitting on the opposite side of Hyungwon. “Is he okay?”

“He’s not waking up,” I said. “This is not good, Minhyuk-ah.”

Minhyuk started to pat Hyungwon’s cheek as strong as he could, but Hyungwon still didn’t move.

“Hyung,” Changkyun interupted, “I think he’s unconscious.”

“What about his pulse?” asked Minhyuk and he bow down, listening to his breath. I realized that he wasn’t wheezing anymore, I couldn’t even hear him breathing. “He’s still breathing, but very, very weak.”

“I can’t feel his pulse,” I said, panickly.

“I’ll call ambulance,”  said Changkyun, kept his calming tone.

Not long after that, the others joined us. They kept asking about Hyungwon’s condition and I kept answering the same thing. That I have no idea what was happening to him except that the boy needs a proper care from the professional. The photoshoot got postponed. Then everything next happened so fast. Ambulance came, paramedics checked Hyungwon and immediately brought him to hospital. Shownu hyung went with them. Me and the others went to hospital with our manager. My heart couldn’t slow down. I hope Hyungwon will be okay.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took the longest time to continue this story. I am super busy and barely have time to write. I hope this short chapter is okay for now. I'll try to update as soon as possible since the story is almost finished. Thank you so much for reading this and give comment also kudos! That means a lot!

“How is he?” asked Wonho as soon as he saw Shownu sitting outside the emergency room’s door. The rest of Monsta X were following behind him. Soon, all of them stand around their leader.

“The doctor is still examining him inside,” Shownu replied. His expression was not good and that made the others worry. “He got seizure once we arrived here,” he continued with lower tone. “I still don’t know about his current condition. We should wait for the doctor.”

Minhyuk gasped at the news. He couldn’t say anything at all. Kihyun sighed and sit beside the leader, he kept whispering that Hyungwon will be okay, that Hyungwon is more stronger than he looks. Wonho still standing while looking to the door, praying for Hyungwon to be okay. Jooheon hugs Minhyuk who cried. And Changkyun just keep silent, he didn’t know what to do beside waiting for the doctor.

Around ten minutes later, the doctor came out from the emergency room and walking toward the boys who stand up immediately.

“Chae Hyungwon’s relatives?”

“Yes. How is he? Is he okay?” asked Shownu.

“Don’t worry. He is going to be okay,” said the doctor and everyone sighed in relief. “He got the flu and fatigue. His fever was too high and that was the cause of his seizure. Fortunately, we managed to reduced his fever.”

“Can we see him?”

“Yes. He is still asleep but you can go see him. But please just two of you,” said the doctor. “He’s on IV drip right now, and once it’s done and he’s awake, we’ll move him to VIP room. I want him to stay at least one night just to make sure he’s stable enough to go home.”

“Thank you, doctor,” said Shownu and the rest of the members. And then the leader asked, “Who want to see him with me?”

“Me!” said Kihyun immediately before the others can say anything.

Shownu nodded and then said to the others, “I think it’s better if you guys going back home instead staying here. Get some rest.”

“No, we’re going to stay here,” said Wonho. “Tell us when he wakes up.”

Knowing that it was useless to said anything opposite, Shownu nodded and went into the ER with Kihyun.


End file.
